Un loupgarou peut en cacher un autre
by ahotep84
Summary: Un couple arrive à Beacon Hills menaçant la tranquilité de nos amis. Que veulent ils? Qui cherchent ils et pourquoi... Slash Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle idée qui a germé en relisant un livre. C'est un petit cross-over entre les livres d'Alexandre Ivy auteur de la saga Les gardiens de l'éternité et Teen Wolf, inutile de connaître les livres pour comprendre et pour ceux qui connaissent, je ne prends que la partie concernant les loup-garous.

**Prologue**

C'était une nuit très particulière pour tout un peuple. Un nouvel espoir allait naître, tout avait été fait pour que tout se passe au mieux possible. Bientôt, quatre cris de nourrissons retentirent au beau milieu de la nuit.

Médecin : Elles sont parfaites toutes les quatre comme nous l'avions prévu.

Femme : Parfait que personne ne sache où elles vont. Protégez-les, emmenez les dans les endroits prévus. Aucune d'elle ne doit savoir avant que le moment ne soit ve…

Soudain, la douleur la transperça à nouveau de part en part.

Femme : Il n'y en avait que quatre, vous me l'aviez assuré.

Médecin : Il semblerait que l es échographies aient eu tort, la tête est engagée. Poussez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cinquième cri retentit sous les yeux ébahis de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle de travail.

Médecin : C'est un garçon.

Femme : Débarrassez vous de lui, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, seules les femelles nous intéressent, un mâle sans pouvoir ne serait qu'un poids mort pour la meute.

Médecin : Vous n'y pensez pas, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Femme : Faites ce que je vous dis immédiatement et n'en soufflez mot à personne où je vous égorge de mes mains.

Le pauvre homme savait que cette dernière ne plaisantait pas, elle mettrait sa menace à exécution sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à tuer un enfant. Dans le plus grand secret, il fit un échange de corps, puis il se rendit ensuite à l'hôpital le plus proche et y déposa le nouveau né dans la plus grande discrétion.

**Dix huit ans plus tard**

Homme : Nous avons situé une d'elle.

Femme : Tu es sur, ça ressemble à nos critères.

Homme : Tu veux toujours le faire.

Femme : Oui, je veux retrouver ma dernière sœur, nous avons été séparées trop longtemps.

Homme : Très bien, je t'accompagnerais.

Femme : Pourquoi, ton instinct protecteur reprend le dessus. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ?

Homme : Il y a un alpha dans cette ville et tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Femme : Une menace potentielle ?

Homme : Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Après un moment de silence, je vous présente la suite d'**Amnésie. **Encore désolée pour le retard, je remercie Alyceis et Loki Megurine. Voici donc le premier chapitre.

A bientôt pour une review, j'espère

Ahotep 84

**Chapitre 1 : Etranges découvertes**

Femme : Une menace potentielle ?

Homme : Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

**Beacon Hills, même moment**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Stiles avait été victime d'un accident. Cela faisait presqu'autant de temps que Derek et Stiles avaient découvert la duplicité de Jackson et que Derek avait exigé de ce dernier qu'il quitte la meute. Pour autant, le soulagement avait laissé rapidement la place à l'inquiétude. En effet, Derek et Stiles savaient que Jackson ne pouvait avoir tenté de tuer Stiles de sa propre initiative. Ils n'en avaient rien dit au reste de la meute mais savaient qu'ils ne pourraient le passer sous silence très longtemps.

Toutefois, Stiles avait repris une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que puisse l'être une vie avec un compagnon et un meilleur ami loup-garou. Derek se montrait un peu trop protecteur à son égard mais c'était compréhensible. Pendant deux journées angoissantes où Stiles s'était retrouvé amnésique, Derek était resté à ses côtés, tentant de surmonter toutes les difficultés pour qu'il puisse retrouver la mémoire. Comme à son habitude, il l'avait fait à sa manière singulière et bourrue mais c'était dans sa nature et Stiles ne le lui reprochait pas. Le lien qui les unissait, était plus fort que tout et toute cette histoire n'avait fait que renforcer celui-ci.

Stiles avait repris le chemin du lycée très rapidement. Ses blessures avaient rapidement guéri, seul stigmate encore présent, il y avait son plâtre au bras. Il ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement mais ces derniers temps cela lui donnait envie de se gratter ce qui lui valait des claques sur la main de manière régulière de la part de Derek dès que celui-ci le surprenait. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait, le plâtre semblait lui peser plus qu'à l'accoutumée, faisant peser sur son bras l'impression d'une enclume posée dessus.

Ne voulant inquiéter personne, il choisit de se rendre discrètement chez le docteur Deaton. Bon choisir de se faire examiner par un vétérinaire plutôt que par un médecin classique devait en révéler beaucoup sur lui. Il préférait cependant ne pas y penser. Scott était avec Allison, il ne risquait donc pas d'être dérangé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la clinique, il fut ravi de constater que personne n'était présent.

Deaton : Bonjour, Stiles, tu sais que c'est le jour de repos de Scott.

Stiles : Bonjour docteur, je sais bien que c'est le jour de repos de Derek. En fait c'est vous que je venais voir.

Deaton : Un problème avec nos amis.

Stiles : Non, je crois que c'est moi qui ait un problème avec mon bras cassé.

Deaton : Tu sais que je ne suis pas médecin mais vétérinaire.

Stiles : Je sais mais avec tout ce que je côtoie ces derniers mois…

Deaton : Tu crains d'avoir été exposé à quelque chose.

Stiles : Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais été mordu ou quoi que ce soit de ressemblait mais…

Deaton : C'est bon, j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. Décris-moi tes symptômes.

Après quelques minutes, Deaton hocha la tête et le fit passer en salle d'examen.

Deaton : Je vais commencer par te faire passer une radio et je te ferais ensuite une prise de sang. Ca nous donnera une idée de ce qui se passe.

Stiles : D'accord.

Une heure plus tard, le visage de Deaton ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Stiles : Alors, je suis entrain de me transformer en monstre griffu, j'ai choppé un virus de loup-garou. Dites-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre….

**Manoir des Hale**

Derek profitait de quelques heures de tranquillité avant l'arrivée bruyante de Stiles. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les moments passés aux côtés de ce dernier mais le loup en lui avait parfois besoin de solitude. En effet, malgré la meute et Stiles, il avait passé bien trop d'années avant leur arrivée, seul à ruminer sa vengeance pour que malgré le fait de les avoir auprès de lui il ait besoin de moments de calme et de solitude.

Il savait que Stiles le comprenait mais ce dernier était aussi capable de sentir lorsque Derek avait besoin de lui et ainsi lui éviter des moments pour broyer du noir. Ce soir, il avait l'intention de faire une première, il allait tenter un dîner romantique. Ca le faisait plus flipper que tous les alphas réunis mais il était décidé. Stiles le méritait pour supporter ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère de loup-garou mal léché comme le disait bien son compagnon.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque le loup en lui se rebella. Tous ses sens en alerte, il bondit hors de la maison prêt à défendre son territoire. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut, un homme grand aux cheveux longs et à la peau mate. Le regard qu'il fixait sur lui, lui donnait à la fois l'envie de plier le genou et de baisser la tête mais d'un autre côté l'alpha en lui réclamait un combat. Tiraillé entre ces deux émotions contradictoires, il resta trop longtemps silencieux à priori aux goûts de son interlocuteur.

Homme : Bien, bien, bien, on ne m'avait pas menti les Hale ne se laissent pas facilement impressionner.

Si jusqu'à présent, il avait eu un doute sur l'identité de cet homme, ceux-ci s'envolèrent quand il reconnut les accents et la tonalité de celui-ci.

Derek : Vous êtes Salvatore Giuliani.

Salvatore : Et vous Derek Hale, le tueur d'alpha.

Derek : Je n'ai…

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un moteur de voiture ce qui rendit Derek encore plus aux aguets. Stiles sortit du véhicule sans remarquer les deux hommes. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva très près d'eux qu'il remarqua la complexité de la situation. Il recula de deux pas immédiatement.

Stiles : Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici encore ?

Seul, deux grognements indistincts lui répondirent.

Stiles : Si tu faisais les présentations Derek à moins que vous ayez l'intention de vous entre-tuer avant tout.

Derek _après un instant de réflexion _: Stiles, je te présente Salvatore Giuliani roi des loup-garous.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

La suite arrive. Petit sondage avant de commencer, je songe à un cross-over Grimm/ Teen Wolf. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 2 : Interrogations**

Stiles : Si tu faisais les présentations Derek à moins que vous ayez l'intention de vous entre-tuer avant tout.

Derek _après un instant de réflexion _: Stiles, je te présente Salvatore Giuliani roi des loup-garous.

Stiles_ déglutissant difficilement _: Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Vous, les loups, vous en avez encore combien des comme ça. J'aimerais, ne serait ce qu'une fois de temps en temps, ne pas me retrouver pris au dépourvu. Au beau milieu d'une…

Derek : C'est bon, je crois qu'on a saisi le sens de ton propos.

Stiles : Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Comment dois-je vous appeler Majesté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Salvatore : Hale que signifie tout cela ? Tu mêles un humain aux histoires qui ne concernent que les loups-garous.

Stiles : Et de quel droit, vous vous permettez de juger ? Je ne suis peut être qu'un simple humain mais je connais pas mal de chose au sujet des loups-garous pour leur avoir déjà s…

Derek : Stiles, pour une fois fais ce que je te dis et tais toi.

Pour le coup, Stiles en resta coi quelques instants qui suffirent à Salvatore pour avoir une bonne idée de la situation.

Salvatore : L'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer comment un humain est au courant à propos de notre race.

Stiles : Le plus naturellement quand un ami se fait mordre et qu'il se trouve avec des facultés inexplicables. Et que Derek à l'époque n'était pas vraiment d'une grande utilité.

Salvatore : Tu n'as pas initié ton bêta. Je pense que cela s'ajoute à la liste des charges contre toi.

Stiles : Des charges, de quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

Salvatore : Ca ne regarde que les loups.

Stiles : Ca me regarde aussi parce que j'ai été impliqué depuis plus d'un an dans tout cela. Je n'abandonnerais pas Derek même face à vous.

Salvatore : Tu penses vraiment petit humain être de taille face à moi.

Stiles : Toutes vos menaces ne me…

Derek : Stiles ne t'en mêle pas…

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment que je vais plier devant ce type qui se permet de lancer des accusations sans connaître la vérité.

Salvatore : Je sais que de nombreuses lois ont été violées. Croyez vous que vos exploits sont passés inaperçus. Les meurtres, le mandat d'arrêt, la rixe avec les chasseurs et j'oubliais aussi qu'un humain connaisse la vérité. Et enfin, le meurtre d'un alphas hors de nos combats ancestraux.

Stiles : Ok et quelle serait la sentence ?

Salvatore : Un seul de ces chefs d'accusation est condamnable par une sentence de mort.

Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Il se disait qu'il était vraiment un crétin parfois. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver au bord du vide très proche de tomber. Comment allait-il gérer tout cela ? Bon autant aller jusqu'au bout quitte à mourir très jeune ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il risquerait sa peau pour Derek. Et puis après ce que Deaton lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était très remonté.

Stiles : Accuser Derek, c'est facile. Le coupable idéal comme dirait mon père. Mais vous devriez plutôt penser à votre propre responsabilité.

Le regard que lui lança son interlocuteur aurait fait s'enfuir n'importe qui. Derek lui, semblait incapable de parler face à l'audace de Stiles. Il savait que plus ils parlaient, plus ils retardaient l'échéance inévitable. Voir Stiles le défendre comme il le faisait, ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il était condamné, il le savait mais ferait tout pour empêcher Salvatore de tuer Stiles quitte à se faire massacrer.

Salvatore : Tu oses m'accuser de quelque chose. Remettre mon autorité en question.

Stiles : Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis humain. Je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

Salvatore : Tu te rends compte de qui tu as en face de toi.

Stiles : Oui et je réitère mes accusations.

Salvatore : Alors, expliques toi avant que je ne perde patience et décide que tu ferais un parfait trophée.

Stiles ne se démonta pas.

Stiles : Derek n'est sans doute pas un modèle de vertu mais les torts ne reviennent pas qu'à lui. Les meurtres, ce n'est pas lui qui les a commis mais son oncle Peter Hale. Ce type a tué sa propre nièce pour devenir alpha à son tour. Il a assassiné plusieurs personnes et par bêtise à l'époque c'est mon ami et moi qui avons fait porter les soupçons sur lui. Peter Hale a fait de mon ami un loup-garou menaçant de tuer tous ceux de son entourage pour qu'il se joigne à sa meute. J'accorde que la manière dont Derek s'est débarrassé de son oncle n'est pas des plus orthodoxes mais il a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nuire à personne. Quand aux chasseurs, la responsable de l'assassinat de la meute de Derek est morte en accord avec le chef du clan des chasseurs.

Salvatore : Et c'est censé me convaincre.

Stiles : Peter Hale était peut être un assassin mais vous êtes en grande partie responsable. Où étiez-vous quand Derek et sa sœur ont perdu toute leur famille ? Quand ils ont dû se débrouiller seul pendant six ans ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez, aux vues de la qualité des renseignements que vous avez. Ils ont dû apprendre à survivre sans aide extérieur et quand Derek a perdu sa sœur, vous n'avez pas pu ignorer qu'un nouvel alpha venait d'arriver.

Salvatore : Tu ne te démontes pas, ça me plait gamin mais fais attention d'autres personnes pourraient mal le prendre.

Les paroles du roi n'étaient guère rassurantes mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Lorsqu'il vit Salvatore s'approcher dangereusement de lui, le reniflant littéralement.

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Je ne suis pas un met comestible.

Salvatore : Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ?

Derek non plus n'appréciait pas l'approche du roi, il s'apprêtait à le lui montrer d'une manière très significative quand un bruissement d'herbe attira leur attention.

Voix : Salvatore, arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix. Ce fut Stiles qui sortit le premier de l'hébétude qui venait de laisser l'apparition.

Stiles : Allison…

Voix : Salvatore


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ce chapitre n'est pas le plus terrible que j'ai écrit. Suite à un décès dans ma famille, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finaliser tout cela ni le courage.

Njut : Merci, je suis entrain d'amorcer un scénario pour le cross-over.

**Chapitre 2 : Premières révélations**

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix. Ce fut Stiles qui sortit le premier de l'hébétude qui venait de laisser l'apparition.

Stiles : Allison…

Voix : Salvatore, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici, tu n'en as pas assez de jouer les gros méchants loups ?

Salvatore : Ne te mêles pas de cela mon ange.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Stiles et Derek, le roi des loups garous et Allison s'engagèrent dans une conversation orageuse. Et c'est à cet instant que Stiles réalisa que la jeune femme bien que ressemblant beaucoup à elle, il ne s'agissait pas de leur amie. En tournant son visage vers Derek, il réalisa que ce dernier en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Pour l'instant, cependant, il décida de ne pas laisser la conversation plus loin, il voulait avant tout savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

Salvatore : Tu as tort et je refuse que.

Stiles _hurlant presque pour couvrir la voix des 2 belligérants _: Ca suffit, est ce que vous pouvez vous taire 5 minutes. Je veux des explications et je les veux maintenant.

Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, le regard qu'ils lui jetèrent aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Sauf que Stiles n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne se laissa pas démonter et ne baissa en aucun cas le regard.

Stiles : Je veux savoir ce que vous faites ici et je veux vos véritables motifs pas ce que Salvatore nous a dit tout à l'heure.

Voix : Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Pourrions-nous faire ça ailleurs dans un endroit un peu plus confortable ?

Stiles : Je vous propose d'aller dans le manoir, ce n Je vous propose d'aller dans le manoir, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais ça devrait convenir. Ne fais pas cette tête Derek, je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup le choix.

Derek _retenant à grand peine un grognement _: Très bien, suivez-moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les 4 étaient installés à la table de la cuisine des Hale devant une tasse de café. Stiles pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment une idée de donner un excitant à deux types qui semblaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les placards. Il fallait vraiment qu'il enseigne à Derek comment faire des courses cohérentes. Comme à son habitude, ce fut Stiles qui prit la parole.

Stiles : Bon puisque la politesse ne semble pas faire partie des mœurs des 2 loups ici présents. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et le grincheux à mes côtés c'est Derek Hale.

Voix : Harley Giuliani.

Stiles : Vous êtes parente avec Salvatore.

Harley: Nous sommes mariés pour être exacte.

Stiles : Ok , vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune.

Harley : Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre depuis bien longtemps.

Stiles : Mariage arrangé, vous avez de drôle de mœurs chez les loups garous.

Harley : Ce n'est pas exactement ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

En effet, Stiles voyait dans les yeux de ces 2 interlocuteurs, les sentiments qui les unissaient.

Stiles : Bon et maintenant si vous nous expliquiez la raison de votre présence ici.

Harley : Je suis à la recherche de ma sœur. Et aux vues de votre réaction de tout à l'heure, je pense que vous devez la connaître.

Stiles resta interdit quelques instants incapables de parler. Cette révélation impliquait tant de chose qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pendant ce temps, Harley poursuivait son récit.

Harley : Nous sommes une portée de quatre. Toutes des filles, nous avons été séparées à notre naissance et élevées dans l'ignorance de qui nous étions.

Stiles : Attendez, attendez, vous avez dit portée comme portée chez les loups.

Harley : Oui nous sommes des louves…

Derek : Impossible, je l'aurais senti, si vous étiez une louve.

Harley : Vous n'ignorez pas que les louves ne peuvent plus contrôler leur transformation ce qui génère une extinction progressive de notre race car cette transformation provoque des fausses couches nombreuses. Grâce au progrès de la génétique nos chercheurs sont parvenus à modifier les caractéristiques génétiques qui rendent la transformation possible et donc ont réduit de beaucoup nos pouvoirs. Nous sommes presque des humaines ce qui nous permettra de créer une nouvelle génération sans risque. L'une de nous quatre devait se lier à Salvatore, je suis celle qui a accepté.

Stiles était dans un état second, toutes ses informations étaient beaucoup d'un coup, il allait devoir annoncer qu'il ne serait pas facile d'entre en contact avec la dernière des sœurs. Mais il était aussi totalement choqué par la façon dont les loups avaient choisi de résoudre le problème.

Stiles _se tournant vers Derek _: Tu savais ?

Derek : Non, ma mère n'était pas née loup-garou. Je suis né d'un couple mixte ce qui est pour notre race à la limite du crime.

Stiles : Ce qui pourrait expliquer les difficultés à avoir des enfants. Un peu de trop de consanguinité, pourquoi avoir joué au docteur Frankenstein alors que vous auriez pu chercher des compagnes humaines.

Salvatore : Nos mœurs sont entrain de changer mais pas assez vite pour qu'on puisse en arriver là.

Stiles _marmonnant _: Barbare.

Salvatore : Vous savez que les loups garous ont une ouïe extrêmement développée.

Derek : Il passe trop de temps à parler, il ne réfléchit pas toujours à ce qu'il dit.

Stiles _lui donnant un coup dans le bras _: Aie.

Derek : Ne va pas te casser l'autre bras.

Stiles : Toujours aussi aimable.

Derek : J'essaie juste d'éviter que tu te fasses mal.

Stiles : Si t'avais pas des muscles aussi…

Salvatore : Si on en revenait au sujet principal.

Stiles : L'ironie de l'histoire c'est que le destin a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Harley : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Stiles : La sœur dont vous parlez, s'appelle Allison… Allson Argent…

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Njut : Tout d'abord merci pour tes condoléances. Pour le cross-over Grimm X Teen Wolf, ça commence à prendre forme.

**Chapitre 3 : Un loup-garou peut en…**

Stiles : L'ironie de l'histoire c'est que le destin a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Harley : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Stiles : La sœur dont vous parlez, s'appelle Allison… Allson Argent.

Harley : Ce qui sign…

Elle stoppa net sa phrase car le regard de Salvatore valait tous les mots.

Stiles : Et oui, Allison a été élevée dans une famille de chasseur de loup-garou. Et encore mieux, la personne qui a assassiné la famille de Derek n'est autre que la tante d'Allison.

Harley : Comment est-ce possible ? Elle hait donc tous les loups-garous. J'ai une sœur avec qui je ne pourrais jamais communiquer parce que…

Stiles ne sachant pas trop comment faire, la situation était encore plus compliquée maintenant. Ce serait extrêmement complexe, il doutait qu'Allison d'une part et son père surtout réagisse de manière heureuse à cette annonce.

Harley : Il vaudrait peut être mieux que nous la laissions dans l'ignorance.

Salvatore : Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux après tout ça.

Harley : Tu ne crois pas que notre vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Tout ce qu'on risque de faire c'est de perturber encore plus la situation. Je refuse que nous soyons responsables d'une guerre avec les chasseurs.

Derek _tendu _: Je crois que nous allons nous retrouver aux pieds du mur.

Les bruits de moteur à l'extérieur étaient tout à fait reconnaissables. Et les odeurs qui se dégageaient prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Allison était avec Scott.

Stiles : Restez ici, je vais tenter d'adoucir l'annonce donc éviter de faire une entrée fracassante. Derek, tu me suis.

Le regard que lui jeta Derek valut tous les discours. Dans un synchronisme, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du manoiren barrant tous les deux l'accès. Stilesétait sur des charbons ardents quand leurs deux amis apparurent enfin.

Scott : Que nous vaut ce comité d'accueil ? Derek a tué quelqu'un et tu l'aides à planquer le corps. Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet odeur ? Il y a un nouveau loup en ville.

Allison : Excuses Scott, Stiles, il semble avoir perdu ses bonnes manières.

Elle salua alors comme il se devait Stiles et Derek.

Scott : Bon maintenant, que les politesses sont faites, tu peux peut être nous expliquer.

Stiles : Autant commencer par le commencement, je suppose que tu n'as rien à Scott sur la hiérarchie chez les loups-garous.

L'absence de réponse parlait d'elle-même. Il leur parla donc de l'arrivée de Salvatore et de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté à son arrivée.

Scott : Il est venu juger du bien fondé de la meute et nous éliminer le cas échéant c'est ça. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à le convaincre.

Stiles : En fait…

Scott : Stiles, tu n'es jamais à court de mot que t'arrive-t-il ?

Stiles : Bon autant y aller franchement, ça concerne Allison.

Scott : Quoi, il sait pour Allison. Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher.

Stiles : Enfin, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Allison, je vais te poser la question, es-tu une enfant adoptée ?

Allison en resta un instant muette de stupeur.

Allison : Comment… comment le sais-tu ? Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé.

Scott : Tu n'es pas née dans la famille Argent.

Allison : Non, je l'ai toujours su. On m'a abandonné sur les marches de la maison où mes parents venaient de s'installer. Mais toi Stiles comment l'as-tu appris ?

Stiles : Parce que Derek et moi venons de faire la connaissance de ta sœur.

Allison : J'ai une sœur.

Scott : Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Stiles: Elle est avec le roi des loups-garous. Elle est même mariée avec lui. Oh et vous êtes quatre des quadruplées nées le même jour. Vous vous ressemblez énormément. Elle s'appelle Harley. Ettuesunelouvecommederekmais modifiéegénétiquement.

Allison : Stiles, moins vite je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit.

Stiles : Tu es une louve. Je crois qu'avant de poursuivre cette conversation, il vaut mieux que je vous présente aux deux personnes qui attendent derrière cette porte.

Lorsque Harley et Salvatore apparurent sur le seuil de la porte, les mots devinrent inutiles, la ressemblance entre les 2 jeunes femmes étaient telles que l'on ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elles étaient sœurs. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent incapables de dire un seul mot. Allison s'accrochait au bras de Scott comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, semblant incapable de savoir comment se comporter face à cette découverte. Puis brutalement, c'en fut trop pour elle. Elle lâcha le bras de Scott.

Allison _balbutiant _: Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Je vous demande pardon.

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit en courant sans prendre la peine de récupérer les clés de la voiture. Elle fonçait droit dans la forêt sans se retourner. Voyant que Scott s'apprêtait à la suivre, Stiles l'en empêcha d'un geste.

Stiles : Non, je m'en occupe. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je te la ramène, je le promets.

Sans plus se préoccuper de la réaction des autres, Stiles partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Une demi-heure plus tard, il la retrouva dans une clairière complètement essoufflé, il mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir parler.

Allison : Stiles, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de rester seule un moment s'il te plait.

Stiles : Je suis désolé d'avoir été brutal dans mon annonce. Je suis un idiot.

Allison : Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Je ne reproche rien à personne. C'est juste que…

Stiles : Tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai…

Voix : Tiens, tiens sur qui je tombe. Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi après toutes ces années…

**Manoir Hale, même moment**

Scott tournait comme un lion en cage depuis le départ d'Allison. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sans quoi il pensait étriper quelqu'un. Derek avait fini de lui raconter toute l'histoire et ce qu'il avait appris ne faisait qu'attiser sa fureur. C'est la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui finit par le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ignorait encore que cet appel risquait de bouleverser la donne pour toujours…

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Chers lecteurs,

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je vous informe qu'une troisième histoire est en cours d'écriture cross-over entre Teen Wolf X Grimm. Je n'en dis pas plus car cela dévoilerait trop sir la fin de cette histoire. Il s'agit donc d'une trilogie.

A bientôt,

Ahotep 84

Njut : Voilà, la réponse à tes questions au moins une grande partie arrive. Pour le cross-over avec Grimm, tu as ta réponse juste au dessus.

**Chapitre :… En cacher un autre**

C'est la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui finit par le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ignorait encore que cet appel risquait de bouleverser la donne pour toujours. C'était celui de Stiles, et Derek en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur celui-ci répondit.

Derek : Deaton… Non Stiles n'est pas dispo… Quoi vous voulez que je vous lui dise que… Il est quoi… Bon sang pourquoi vous… Comment ça vous ne saviez pas qui… Vous lui avez dit…

Derek raccrocha brutalement le téléphone, la lueur dans son regard dissuada Scott de poser la moindre question. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Salvatore.

Derek : Vous saviez.

Salvatore : Je suis sensé savoir quoi.

Derek : C'est vous qui avez joué à Frankenstein, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez qu'il y avait un cinquième enfant.

La stupeur sur le visage de Salvatore n'était pas feinte mais Derek trop furieux ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il balançait d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

**Forêt même moment**

Voix : Tiens, tiens sur qui je tombe. Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi après toutes ces années.

Stiles et Allison se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait. Ils virent avec stupeur, une femme d'apparence encore jeune bien que son regard disait qu'elle avait vécu bien des choses.

Voix : Quand on veut bien faire les choses, il vaut mieux les faire soi-même. J'ai commis deux fois l'erreur de laisser un autre s'occuper de se débarrasser d'une erreur.

Stiles : Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Je m'appelle Sophia et je suis votre mère.

Le choc laissa Stiles muet de stupeur pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut incapable de prononcer un son. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il venait de rencontrer sa mère biologique. Il le savait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais caché qu'il l'avait adopté. Sa mère était déjà malade et le shérif et elle n'ignoraient pas qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant de leur chair et de leur sang. Pour autant, il ne s'était jamais senti malheureux. La seule chose qui avait entaché son bonheur était la mort prématurée de sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon.

Cette femme quoi qu'elle en dise n'était pas et ne serait jamais sa mère. Elle l'avait mise au monde mais cela s'arrêtait là et aux vues de ses propos, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il avait en face de lui la personne qui avait demandé à Jackson de le tuer. Tous les éléments se mettaient en place, bien des choses s'expliquaient et la conversation de cet après-midi n'avait fait que l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

**Flash back**

Une heure plus tard, le visage de Deaton ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Stiles : Alors, je suis entrain de me transformer en monstre griffu, j'ai choppé un virus de loup-garou. Dites-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre ?

Deaton : Et bien, regarde cette radio de ton bras. Il me reste des choses à vérifier mais…

Stiles : C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été fracturé, vous êtes sur de ne pas vous être trompé que votre machine fonctionne correctement.

Deaton : J'ai fait plusieurs clichés et ils me montrent tous la même chose.

Stiles : Et qu'est ce que ça signifie d'après vous…

Deaton : J'ai découvert quelques choses d'autre, il y a une anomalie dans ton sang.

Stiles : Quoi je suis malade ?

Deaton : Il ne s'agit pas d'un virus ou quelque chose de ce genre mais il semblerait que ton sang ait des propriétés similaires à celles des loups-garous.

Stiles : Je ne me suis jamais fait mordre pourtant et je ne me suis jamais transformé en bête à poil jusqu'à présent.

Deaton : Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, il faut que je fasse d'autres vérifications, je t'appelle dès que j'ai l'ensemble des résultats.

Stiles : Vous ne me dites pas tout.

Deaton : Ecoutes, je préfère ne pas m'avancer mais soit prudent. Mieux vaut que tu gardes ce plâtre, un retrait trop rapide semblerait étrange.

Stiles : Bien, je veux que vous me préveniez à la minute où vous avez des infos.

**Fin du flash back**

Sophia : Le médecin devait t'éliminer mais il n'en a pas eu le courage. Je vais maintenant en finir avec toi ainsi il ne restera plus une trace de ta misérable existence.

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Sophia : Seul, les femelles m'intéressent. Elles seront des génitrices parfaites. Alors qu'un mâle sans aucun pouvoir n'est qu'un poids mort pour une meute.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle fut projetée au sol, puis relevée en étant maintenue ceinturée. Salvatore était fou de rage, la lueur qui brillait de son regard ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Salvatore : Je savais que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de nuire à l'instant même où tu t'es attaqué à une de tes filles mais je dois avouer que ma foi en la nature humaine m'a fait espérer que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère. Cette fois-ci, tu n'échapperas pas au châtiment que je vais t'infliger. La mort serait trop douce.

**Manoir Hale quelques heures plus tard**

Salvatore, Harley et la meute se trouvaient tous réunis. Deaton les avait rejoints à leur demande.

Deaton : Tu as deviné juste Stiles. J'étais le médecin qui t'a mis au monde. J'ai tout fait pour te cacher d'elle. Et une fois que je t'ai abandonné, je n'ai plus jamais cherché à te revoir et à savoir ce que tu étais devenu car ça aurait été trop risqué.

La soirée se passa dans le calme relatif. Il restait une question essentielle cependant, quelle serait la décision du roi concernant la meute.

Salvatore : Et bien…


	7. Chapter 7

Je vous salue chers lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et espère vous revoir bientôt pour le dernier volume de ma trilogie.

**Epilogue**

Salvatore : Et bien, aux vues des circonstances et étant donné les différents témoignages que j'ai pu…

Stiles : Les témoignages, quels témoignages ça fait tout juste deux jours que vous êtes là ?

Derek _le retenant de bondir sur Salvatore _: Stiles, calmes-toi, laisses-le finir.

Stiles : Non, je l'ai dit, et le redis encore, il n'a aucun droit de nous juger.

La meute, Salvatore et Harley tournèrent vers lui un œil perplexe.

Stiles : Quoi, je suis un membre de la meute à part entière. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais l'humain de la meute mais après tout je ne peux renier mes origines. Vous avez voulu faire de moi un sang pur, il vous faut l'assumer.

Salvatore : Tu parles au titre de chef de meute.

Stiles : Bien sur que non, Derek est et restera toujours l'alpha. Je parle au nom de ceux que je considère comme ma famille.

Le regard de Derek en dit plus long que des mots. Les autres aussi semblaient dans un état second, si bien que Stiles baissa la tête en rougissant.

Salvatore : Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux. C'est en grande partie à cause de ta détermination à défendre cette meute alors même que tu ignorais être un des notres qui m'a décidé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Stiles. Tu donnes ta confiance et ton amitié sans compter au péril de ta vie. Il fallait que je vous mette à l'épreuve. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de confirmer par moi-même les constations réalisées lors de l'enquête que j'avais fait mener. Derek, je te confirme dans ton rôle d'alpha et maintient la meute de Beacon Hill.

**Une semaine plus tard, manoir Hale**

Ce fut la fraîcheur des draps à ses côtés qui réveilla Derek. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que Stiles n'était plus dans le lit. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter mais un poids dans son estomac lui donnait une sourde inquiétude. Et la lettre posée sur l'oreiller à ses côtés ne fit qu'aggraver ce sentiment. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il l'ouvrit.

_Derek mon amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais parti. Je quitte Beacon Hills car j'en ressens le besoin. Les derniers évènements m'ont laissé un sentiment de ne plus savoir qui je suis. J'ai besoin de temps pour savoir où j'en suis. Pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire dans les yeux. Ne cherches pas à me retrouver, je reviendrais quand je me sentirais prêt. Sache cependant que mes sentiments restent intacts, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive._

_Au revoir, mon amour_

Derek lâcha la lettre au sol. Stiles lui demandait l'impossible. En effet, le tatouage qu'il arborait sur son bras le condamnait….

**Fin…**


End file.
